Son of the Beast
by aGoldenLion
Summary: Issei travelled the world for a thousand years when his father was sealed away, after he was kidnapped by the Biblical God. When Issei shows himself to the supernatural again, what will happen...will the Son of the Beast be just as bad as his father..? An IsseixsmallHarem story.


Hello everyone,

Who would have expected a new story to turn up this soon after the last one.

And again, It was thanks to someone else coming up with an idea, that I've started to write this story.

So thank you this time to **DraigTrueEmperor9** for the idea.

Oh and for those who have favorited and/or followed ''The Shinto Prince'' the story might continue if I can make an agreement with **themaximus** , who came up with it. There are some parts I cannot agree with, so I might have to discontinue the story if it stays that way.

But for those that like my own original stories, the next update will be chapter 5 of ''The Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse'' and it will have tons of action, love, and secrets for the future.

But now, let's start with a new story.

We, **DraigTrueEmperor9** and **aGoldenLion** , present to you...

''Son of the Beast''

Enjoy!

''….'' Normal thoughts and speaking.

 **''…..'' Trihexa in his Chimera form, and the dragons speaking.**

 _ **''….''**_ **_Issei speaking in his Chimera form._**

 _''…'' Trihexa memories of Issei._

 _''….'' Flashback._

* * *

 _The war between the factions was cruel for all species._

 _Millions upon millions of every large faction and those that came in between died._

 _Leading one of the factions, the angels, was a man with glowing white hair._

 _On his back, were fourteen pure golden wings, brightening up the sky._

 _He was worshiped as the strongest in the world. No devil or fallen could defeat him, the Biblical God._

 _Billions of humans prayed for him and spoke in love of him as he spread his divine bliss all over the earth._

 _But he was far from the being he was worshiped as.._

 _To him, it mattered not if you were a devil, angel or fallen. If you stood in his way, you would perish._

 _Known for flaunting his power, the one thing he hated the most...was being weak._

 _The legendary beasts: the inferno of the phoenix, the mighty dragons and last but not least._

 _ **The Beast.**_

 _ **The Emperor of Apocalypse**_

 _ **''666''**_

 _ **''TRIHEXA''**_

 _How he hated that beast, the impurity on his earth._

 _Whereas the Phoenix would remain in hell, and the legendary dragons in the dimensional gap._

 _This STAIN however, would willingly walk over his earth._

 _The grass HE planted, the trees HE created, drinking from water HE gave form._

 _But he knew he had to wait.._

 _The Biblical God wasn't stupid enough to challenge this mighty creature, as it would spell his own demise._

 _Finally, after centuries of waiting, the moment was finally there._

 _Trihexa had a spawn of its own._

 _It only took one small moment of having its attention away from its spawn, and God abducted it._

 _What he took, was something he did not expect._

 _It was a small boy, spiky red and black hair, no older than 7 years old, with small Chimera features on it's back, indicating he was indeed born from the Trihexa._

 _A short minute after the abduction, the entire earth started to shake from the power that was being released by an enraged father._

 _''I've got your attention now monster'' God maliciously said as he teleported himself to the location where he would seal Trihexa for all eternity._

 _Yes. For all these years, God has been planning how to finally get rid of the monstrosity._

 _He knew he could never defeat it, and came to the quick conclusion that he had to seal it._

 _But how would he be able to keep it in the same place for a long enough time, without it destroying him._

 _The answer was moving on his shoulder, as it's Hydra tail started to hiss at God._

 _''Stop moving and scream for me'' God shouted as he threw it off of his shoulder, dropping it from 20 meters high._

 _The reaction was unexpected, as the boy did not shout at all, nor broke a single bone from the drop._

 _His reaction was releasing its own power, contacting his father where he was._

 _''No not yet boy'' God angrily shouted as he flew down and threw a golden spear, crackling in power._

 _The golden spear punched a hole through the boy's stomach, and he fell to the ground._

 _God had a smug grin on his lips, as he saw blood escape from the lips of the young boy._

 _''Tou-san!'' He cried in pain, as a small puddle of blood started to form, and his crawling Hydra tail stopped moving._

 _His wish was heard as an unimaginable amount of power washed over the area where God was._

 _The clouds turned black, and the sky turned crimson as the human form of Trihexa walked out of the shadow._

 _It's eyes turned into red slits as he penetrated the shivering form of the Biblical God._

 _''D-Don't come closer'' He frightening said, as he was still busy with preparations, but was easily ignored in favor of Trihexa's son._

 _''Issei'' Trihexa softly said, before he ran up to him._

 _His son, Issei, was slowly dying as he laid still in the puddle of blood._

 _He could still remember.._

 _''Tou-san'' said the baby. Those were his first words as he looked at him._

 _''Huh, don't daydream now. I don't have any time to lose'' He thought, as he started to heal his son._

 _At the same time, God didn't know how to feel about the scene._

 _If they were humans, he would be more than happy to bless them with a happy life._

 _But now, he didn't know whether to feel lucky to be alive, or mad at being ignored as a simple annoyance in favor of the spawn._

 _''I'll make you regret this'' He thought, and continued working on the seals._

 _Trihexa, normally in his Chimera form, would easily be able to break the seals if he wasn't rescuing his son's life, and didn't care what happened around him till it was almost too late._

 _''That should do it'' Trihexa softly said as he held his son close to him. His small hands grabbing his own._

 _''Now how to dea-'' Trihexa began with murder in his voice as he turned around, till glowing magic circles started to rapidly take shape around him._

 _''I hope you like it here creature, you will be staying here for eternity after all, with that spawn of yours'' God said with a smug grin as he felt safe behind the forming barrier._

 _Trihexa shifted his eyes between the smug looking God, and his own hurt son._

 _''I'm sorry Issei. Be strong for now'' He whispered in his son's ear._

 _He casted a teleportation circle on the ground and laid Issei on top of it._

 _Small tears appeared in his eyes as he saw his son disappearing, Trihexa was sure that he wouldn't see him for a long time to come._

 _''Hahaha!'' God laughed in madness. ''The Apocalyptic Beast crying, how sad'' God said as he blinked some fake tears away._

 _Instead of falling for God's tricks, Trihexa, the embodiment of the Apocalypse, gave his own evil grin._

 _The Biblical God was suddenly overwhelmed by visions of his own death, thousands of times per second. He was eaten, drowned, snapped, burned and tortured._

 _''You dare try to harm what I hold precious, white pigeon'' Trihexa said in a deep baritone voice, as his body was enveloped in a miasma of black and red._

 _The miasma started to grow and grow. The large head of the legendary Hydra started to hiss, The horns of a dark goat were seen coming out and evil roars of a lion could be heard from inside of the miasma._

 _''He's finally here..'' God thought in fright when the miasma started to clear up._

 _Inside of the closed off seal, was the frightening form of an ultimate creature._

 _The legendary Trihexa himself. It's power rivaling the strongest existences of the universe._

 _The several hundred feet long Trihexa, bowed his head down and showed his razor sharp canines._

 _''Were you hoping for this pigeon. My true form has made other deities insane after challenging me'' Trihexa roared, and the thunder outside of the seal roared with him._

 _''I-I have sealed you, Beast of Chaos'' The Biblical God said, who flew up with his fourteen golden wings. ''I have nothing to fear from you now''_

 _The intensity of Trihexa his power inside of the seal increased several times. His red slitted eyes started to glow in Chaos as he said in an eerie tone._

 _''Listen well because I will tell you this only once. You will release me this instant, it would not do you well to judge something much stronger than you can ever hope to be, nor will you preach me about love when you spread hate just as much as I''_

 _''S-Silence Beast! I am the embodiment of righteousness. My word is truth'' God answered with sweat running down his back. Seal or no seal, he was still frightened to his core as he floated in front of the enraged Trihexa._

 _''Look Tou-san!'' Issei happily shouted as he managed to make a small ball of Chaos''_

 _He remembered how proud he was of his son. Still so young, but already so much like himself._

 _''No seal will hold me for eternity, one day I will be free once more.'' Trihexa said as he bashed his head on one of the magic circles._

 _''N-No one will find you here, I will make sure of that'' God said with a pale face as the cracks that appeared on the magic circles repaired themselves._

 _''Oh yes, my son will find and free me'' Trihexa answered with an evil smile, showing off his razor sharp canines._

 _''My son..'' Trihexa thought and showed that even the embodiment of the apocalypse could love._

 _The feeling of not being able to see his son again, caused something to break inside of him._

 _''You will pay for this..'' Trihexa eerily said as the clouds turned blacker than the eternal abyss, and the crimson sky turned into a sea of blood._

 _''You dare separate me from my boy'' Trihexa continued, as the Hydra hissed in anger at the frightened God_

 _''I will never let you get away with this!'' He roared to the heavens as his power washed over the world._

 _Humans and all mythologies fell to their knees as they listened to the roar only a father in pain could make. A roar filled with pain, sadness and hate. So much hate that was directed at one figure only._

 _A true God had descended, and the whole world knew it._

 _''There's nothing protecting you from me now..'' The malicious voice of the ultimate evil whispered._

 _''T-The sealing is complete, y-you can't touch me'' The Biblical God uncertainly murmured as he felt his entire being polluted with Trihexa his hate._

 _His fourteen golden wings started to lose its glow and his halo started to slowly crack under the intense pressure of Trihexa's power._

 _''Hahaha..'' was heard as dark laughter came from the seal_

 _''This...This what is happening is nothing'' Trihexa whispered, before giving a truly evil smile._

 _''You know nothing of power!'' He roared as he released his full power._

 _Life all around the world stopped as the air was saturated with so much of Trihexa his power, that it blanketed the entire world in a layer of crimson and black._

 _Trihexa himself was starting to glow in a chaotic red aura, enveloped by black lightning coiling around him._

 _He grinned at the figure of God, on his knees as his eyes were about to roll in the back of his head._

 _The intensity of power coming from Trihexa's body was still increasing as he spoke._

 _''This is quite the seal you've made. This might not be enough to destroy the seal, but it is more than enough to get rid of you pigeon'' Trihexa said with a dark smirk on his lips._

 _''L-Look, I-I'm sorry.. Wai-'' God tried to reason with him but was stopped by just one dark word._

 _''Disappear!'' Trihexa roared as he glowed in crimson and black._

 _ **''ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR''**_

 _No screams could escape God's throat. His face would forever keep the frightened look as he was vaporized into red dust._

 _With this last pulse of his chaotic power, the seal was finally able to lock Trihexa up._

 _''My son..be well. I'm sure we'll meet again'' and closed his eyes before he forcibly started to sleep in the seal._

* * *

 _ **''ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR''**_

The three large factions that were fighting in a meadow, and currently on their knees. They were all frightened by the roar from this unknown creature.

None of them had any illusions that even their combined might would be enough to defend themselves from this creature if it would turn against them.

But as soon as the roar reached them, it's power just vanished.

The air turned back to it's original blue, and the dark clouds made room for the rays of light.

''W-What was that..'' Azazel said as he tried to stand up with shaking legs.

No one answered him, and as he looked around, Azazel saw how the angel faction was growing paler by the second.

He then looked at the devils. Five of the seven Princes of Hell were in deep thought as they were also troubled by something.

''Azazel-sama'' his second in command Shemhazai said. ''I can no longer sense the Biblical God..''

The Ten Seraphs, who quickly noticed the missing signature. started to pray for their fallen leader, whilst Michael was comforting his sobbing sister Gabriel.

''Who or what could have done this'' Michael questioned, but deep inside he knew. He knew the monster that roared in hatred was behind this.

Suddenly, the sky was lit up by a pillar of Red and Black forming in the distance.

Another enormous aura washed over them, as it came from the direction of the pillar.

The energy signature, though similar to the creature that terrorized the earth, was definitely a bit smaller than the first one.

Without thinking, Michael released his twelve golden wings and flew away at high speeds towards the pillar, ready to avenge his father.

* * *

The colors of the pillar, slowly changed from the aggressive red and black to a soft multicolored layer of red, yellow and green, before slowly disappearing.

In the center of the pillar, was the calmly breathing body of a sleeping Issei.

He slowly woke up, with a small headache and a stinging stomach.

As Issei tried to remember what happened, a streak of gold in the air was rapidly making it's way towards him.

''Tou-san where are you..'' Issei said as the last thing he could remember was the face of his father.

The golden streak in the air stopped, and Michael saturated his hand with holy energy, causing a large spear of light to materialize, ready to take revenge.

Michael, who was ready to avenge God, was dumbfounded to see a small boy with blood all over his shirt to walk around.

''Michael what are you doing?'' Gabriel asked as she, and the leaders of the other factions flew after him.

Just like Gabriel her white streak, several other streaks only black in color, stopped in the air and looked at the boy.

''Oh my God'' Penemue said as she saw the large stain of blood on his shirt.

Being remembered of his now deceased father, even a being of kindness such as Michael can have feelings of revenge.

''Yes, I will avenge you Father!'' Michael suddenly yelled, and threw his spear of light with supersonic speeds.

Gabriel and Penemue shouted hysterically whilst the other leaders looked concerned at the boy, as the crackling spear of heavenly light was about to touch the boy's chest.

But instead of piercing the boy, a crimson shroud of energy blocked and destroyed the spear in an instant.

Issei, who didn't even notice the attack, looked up to see a group of people with different wings floating in the sky. All of them had a different expression on their face.

He saw a beautiful blonde haired woman shaking an equally blonde haired man and slapping him on the head, whilst a group of men with bat-like wings were talking about him.

Issei was about to question them when a black haired young woman slowly descended towards him.

She had ten onyx black wings spread out of her back and showed no sign of fear or anger.

* * *

Penemue slowly approached Issei, and kneeled in front of him.

''Little boy, what happened to you?'' She asked as she pointed at the blood on his shirt, but found no wound when she lifted it.

''I-I don't know..'' Issei said as tears started to flow down his cheeks, ''All I remember was an old man with glowing white hair kidnapping me, and hit me with what that man hurled at me'' Issei continued as he pointed at Michael.

Gabriel slapped Michael again, as her heart hurt from Issei's story.

''T-That's a lie!'' Some of the angels yelled. ''Our leader wouldn't do something like that''

''He didn't tell me who he was, so I wouldn't know if he was your leader'' Issei said and rubbed his teary eyes.

Penemue, who had a weakness for crying children, wanted to give the boy a small hug, but as she came closer, Issei took a step back.

''I don't like to be touched by others'' Issei said as he looked at her pouting face.

''Alright, but can you at least tell me your name?'' Penemue asked as wheels in her head started to turn.

''What kind of parents would teach their child something like this..maybe Youkai or Vampires?'' The smartest woman of the Grigori hypothesized.

''It's Issei'' He said as he gave a distrustful look towards her and the other beings that started to float down towards him.

''So uhm.. Issei-kun, Where are your parents?'' She asked with a small smile.

The Ten Seraphs and The Princes of Hell were also interested in what kind of being could be this powerful and listened closely to his answer.

''Dad has probably already killed the man with the white hair and went home, Mom I don't know'' Issei answered with a shrug. ''I'm going home now, so goodbye''

As the small boy walked away, the factions were all gobsmacked at what he said.

''Killing G-God, what kind of monster must his father be'' Michael said with his mouth wide open.

Michael knew of his father and his obsession with power. If he for some reason messed with the wrong monster, he could have gotten himself killed and he could only blame himself.

''Aah Issei-kun'' The female angel Gabriel said as she tried to stop him.

''Yes..?'' His innocent eyes looked at her. Even though his eyes looked like he was a descendant of a War God, Gabriel could feel the innocence and love radiating in his heart.

''I would like to apologize to you and your father'' Gabriel said in a heartfelt apology.

''I'm sure my brother would like to apologize as well..'' She continued as she gave Michael, who was rubbing his red cheeks, a dark look.

Michael just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything after he attacked this innocent child.

Issei accepted their apologies, and told them that he wasn't in danger for a second when his father was there, he was stopped again.

Lord Lucifer, the strongest of the Satans, decided it was imperative for the devils to have him.

''You're a strong little brat. Why don't you come with me, the king of the devils, and serve me from now on?'' Lucifer said as his hand gripped Issei's shoulder.

A hissing sound was heard from Issei's back when he was touched by the devil.

''Do. not. Touch. me.'' Issei said in a menacing tone as his eyes turned into slits.

Not in the least frightened by the hiss, Lucifer continued ''You are just as difficult as my son Rizevim, but I will teach you to behave'' and gripped Issei tighter.

The small head of a Hydra came out from underneath Issei's shirt and hissed again, at the now surprised devil.

''a Chimera..'' He whispered. Lucifer hypothesized that an ordinary Chimera wasn't this strong, till he remembered the legendary Trihexa. ''This boy could be a descendant of Trihexa, as long as the other factions don't find out, the future of us devils is secured''

The super devil released his twelve batlike wings, causing the other factions to prepare for battle, and said ''You will come with me. One way or another boy''

Issei, though young, had been prepared by his father from the moment he could walk to fight for his survival in situations like these.

Instead of answering the devil, Issei gave him a very dark smirk and was slowly covered in the same miasma as his father, causing the factions to step back.

''What are you doing, Lucifer!?'' Azazel shouted at the unofficial king of the devils.

''Be quiet, Azazel. I'm taking this boy with me and no one shall stop me'' Lucifer menacingly said as he enveloped himself in his own black aura.

Not to be outdone, Michael, Gabriel, and Azazel all released their own auras. Brightening up the sky in a Heavenly light as they released their own twelve wings.

Penemue, a pair of wings too short to effectively fight the embodiment of Pride, protected the fallen angel side from any unexpected attacks.

The miasma around Issei was slowly blown away by the wind. There stood a creature that none of the expected.

a large Chimera stood in front of them, glowing in red chaotic power.

* * *

 _flashback:_

 _''Issei come here'' his father said as they were taking a small break from training._

 _''I want to tell you a story about life'' Trihexa started._

 _''Issei, as you know, you are a part of me.'' He said. ''I am the bringer of the Apocalypse, I should eventually bring an end to the earth''_

 _''Are you still following me, Issei?'' Trihexa asked. Issei just nodded, before he continued ''But have I ever done anything bad to you? Do you think that I as your father, could bring pain and suffering to you?'' Issei replied negatively with a few shakes of his head._

 _Trihexa smiled at his son's reaction and ruffled his hair ''You are not evil Issei. You are just what you are, that does not mean that you cannot change it, my son. What you will or can become are two completely different things''_

 _''This world is not a nice place Issei. Others will try to control you and use your power one day'' Trihexa said in a serious tone. ''I've started training you, so you will be able to defend yourself if I'm not there''_

 _''But don't you worry...'' Trihexa chuckled ''..With the powers you were born with, there are only a few beings that can hurt you''_

 _''Just never forget this life lesson, my boy. What comes around, goes around''_

* * *

The chimera made his way towards Lucifer

 _ **''I ''will'' come with you, you say...''**_ Issei said the words drooled out of his mouth in hate as he looked down on the super devil.

 _ **''I am going to show you your true place in this world''**_ He continued and started to attack lucifer.

With the first strike of his Hydra tail, he was quick enough to sever two of Lucifer's wings.

''Brother, do something!'' Penemue shouted at Azazel as she saw Issei beating Lucifer around.

''W-What do you want me to do?'' He yelled back at his twin sister, but even she didn't know what he could do to stop Issei.

''Stay still boy!'' Lucifer roared as he attacked Issei with several magic circles at the same time.

 _ **''Like you could hope to harm me, bat. The only reason I was taken by that old man was because I was asleep''**_ Issei roared and shot a jet of chaotic energy out of his mouth, evaporating Lucifer's right leg.

 _ **''Yes! Bleed! DIE!''**_ Issei roared in happiness as his father's blood got the better of him for a moment.

''Issei.'' Two angels thought in sadness as they saw the once innocent boy, changing into a monster.

Penemue could no longer see how Issei was reveling in the bloodbath and flew towards him.

Lucifer, who was down on the ground, looked fearfully up to the chimera he shouldn't have challenged and prepared himself for his final moment.

''Issei-kun, please stop!'' Penemue shouted as she landed in front of the downed Lucifer.

His heart rate dropped tremendously when he focussed on the fallen angel, looking at him in concern.

Before she fell, Penemue was a creature of kindness, much like Gabriel. She could also feel the emotions of pain, sadness, doubt and confusion in his heart.

 _ **''I-I'm sorry.''**_ Trihexa's heir said as he remembered his father's words.

 _''You are not evil Issei. You are just what you are, that does not mean that you cannot change it, my son. What you will or can become are two completely different things''_

Penemue was about to walk up to Issei but stopped when something flew at high speeds into the ground.

''Lucifer!'' the original Beelzebub shouted, as he painfully stood up.

For a minute, he said nothing as he saw Lucifer without his right leg, a large chimera looking at him in confusion and several of the highest ranking angels, fallen and devils with their auras released.

''Uhm..the heavenly dragons are on their way and they already killed Belphegor'' Beelzebub said as he tried to figure out what was happening, causing fear and shock to spread through the three factions.

Issei, who also listened to Beelzebub, focussed his attention on the heavenly dragons as flashes of red and silver could be seen in the distance.

One of the first things his father taught him was how to attract other powerful beings and started to emit his presence.

The air distorted around Issei as he emitted the magnificent aura of an ultimate creature which spoke to the unconscious of all those that were present.

Chimera Issei slowly started his incantation of obedience as his eyes glowed in chaos.

 _ **''kneel...''** _ was spoken to the unconscious of the leaders and dragons _._

''Are you insane brat..'' Lord Pride hissed out painfully as his bleeding leg started to throb against his will.

Issei's presence increased even more as he now reached all life forms in a hundred mile range.

 _ **''You shall bow your head and swear your loyalty to the one before you''** _ and so the weaker fallen, angels, and devils did.

The air around Issei was emitting more and more pressure, as the first high-class members started to kneel as well.

 _ **''...and if I wish, you shall be prepared to sacrifice your life for me'' **_ Those kneeling were prepared to sacrifice their life in an instant, as their bodies betrayed them.

The powerful feelings of obedience began to crawl through the thoughts and minds of the faction leaders themselves.

 _ **''kneel...''** _ It was one word, which held so much power.

One by one, the faction leaders started to drop to their knees. Even the most powerful among them could no longer withstand the pressure.

 _ **''Obey me!''** _ Issei roared, as his presence shook the earth with its power.

By now, all the angels, fallen and devils were on their knees. Unable to withstand the power of this little boy.

The fighting in the distance had also stopped, as the roars of two large dragons came closer.

Two large western dragons towered over the three factions, ignoring them in favor of Issei.

The red dragon sniffed the air and widened it's glowing green eyes.

 **''Who would have thought the legends were true.''** a powerful voice said.

 **''Indeed Ddraig. He commands the same strength as the Ouroboros''** the other dragon answered.

The leaders of the factions began to sweat, as they were all trying to take advantage of someone with the same strength as the Ouroboros dragon.

Issei flared out his presence again and ordered.

 _ **''You are to keep these creatures away from me. Do with them as you like''**_

The two heavenly dragons bowed, as it was an ancient rule among the dragons that those who were stronger, were to be revered and obeyed.

Issei began to walk away but stopped after a few dozen feet.

 _ **''Before you begin, you are not to harm those two''** _ and pointed at Penemue and Gabriel.

 _ **''He however..''** _ Issei pointed at Lucifer _**''..end him painfully''** _ He said as his black slitted eyes started to lose its glow.

Penemue and Gabriel were both dumbfounded, till they heard the whispers of Issei in the wind.

 _ **' 'What goes around, comes around''**_

* * *

Ddraig and Albion did as Issei commanded, and destroyed the majority of the three faction armies.

Where the Ten Seraphs survived, Ddraig and Albion shredded the six remaining Princes of Hell.

Lucifer was eaten by Ddraig, what was seen as the most horrific way to die by the dragons.

But eventually, as the three factions worked together, they were ultimately defeated.

Michael managed to slay Ddraig with Ascalon, and Azazel managed to kill a weakened Albion with a large spear of light.

After their battle, Michael and Azazel worked together to seal the souls of the two dragons in the empty sacred gears God had left in heaven.

Together they created the boosted gear and the divine dividing.

And Issei...

No one would see him for at least a thousand years.

* * *

There we have it.

The first chapter of Son of the Beast.

I had to stop here, or it would be wayyy too long. I already didn't write all the details I wanted..

At least I've already finished 1/5th of the new chapter.

What do you guys think, isn't Trihexa a bad ass :P

Expect a new chapter in the coming two weeks :)


End file.
